


It's Over

by PrincessAmericaChavez



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Adventure, Battle, F/M, Final Battle, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Protectiveness, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmericaChavez/pseuds/PrincessAmericaChavez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possible Issue 13 Outcome. </p><p>Things get out of control while fighting Mother and it all comes down to difficult decisions for everyone on the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Over

**Author's Note:**

> Just my idea of how things could play out that I wanted to get out there before Issue 13 comes out.

The battle is a mess. Too many people, too many weapons, too many personal affairs and too much noise. America keeps trying to disarm her jerk ex-teammate, but is constantly distracted by what was going on around her.

Loki’s trapped in some sort of spell by that girl who oddly resembled him; Kate and Noh are outnumbered by those crazy chicks who keep trying to seduce him and kill her; David is desperately trying to get to Teddy, but can’t even touch the Patriot who’s blocking the way and Billy… he looks like he’s about to loose to Mother and that’s what worries her the most. Trying to keep an eye on everyone is only making her less efficient in her own confrontation.

"Fucking stay still!" Ultimate Nullifier yells as she dodges another shot. "I’m gonna teach you some manners! Nobody leaves Ultimate Nulli—"

"Shut up, damn it!" America orders as she roundhouse kicks him to the floor.

She has no time for this, there’s something else going on. Something important. A green ray of light is emerging from Loki and hitting Billy; the god of mischief has one knee on the ground and looks exhausted. America has a moment of terror, thinking he’s decided to still Billy’s power right now before he gets killed by Mother.

 _Not today, Chico,_ she thinks as she runs towards him —she’s too startled to even think about flying.

"Chavez, wait!" he shouts desperately as she grabs him by the clothes and lifts him off the ground. 

"What do you think you’re doing?" she grunts, fists ready to punch him into a pulp.

"I’m lending him  _my_ powers,” Loki says between clenched teeth.

That’s when the dark haired girl behind them screams.”NO WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING? YOU CAN’T!”

"I’m fixing my conscience," Loki roars intensifying the glow in his hands.

America turns over her shoulder just to see the girl fading into a green glow, which reunites with Loki’s beam and goes to Billy, who actually seems to be doing better in the fight.

"Goodbye, Leah," Loki whispers sadly as the light from his hands fades.

"Explain," America demands turning her attention back to his face.

"It’s a long story," he shrugs exhausted. His face’s dripping in sweat and he looks like he’s about to pass out. 

America puts him down and helps him sit before turning over her shoulder at a new sudden scream. She’s just in time to see Mother scream and disappear in a flash of blue. It’s over.

She sights relieved and looks at Loki, who in turn looks equally terrified and relieved.

The rest of the ex’s stopped fighting as soon as they saw Leah was gone, too scared to go on. Now, Kate’s pointing at them with her bow as she kneels before Noh-Varr, who has a four-lined scratch across his arm and seems to be in pain. 

"Good call, Chico," she says with a smirk, patting his shoulder.

"I told you I was—"

"BILLY!"

America turns around feeling a wave of happiness rush through her body at the sight of Teddy standing unharmed. He looks distraught, but it’s understandable given what just happened. 

"Billy!! It’s over!!" he shouts. "She’s gone! You can stop now!"

"Billy!" Kate shouts from her position too, but the kid doesn’t seem to hear them.

He’s still standing high above them, shining bright like a miniature blue sun and irradiating power. A sudden draft of air feels the empty dimension like a hurricane.

"Can’t… stop…" they hear his voice echo as if it was imprinted in the air around them. As if he was everywhere at once.

"Billy! It’s alright!" Teddy shouts and this time his voice sounds about to break. "Come back!"

They can’t see it, but she does. They can’t see the fabric of reality tearing apart. Around her, she can see as usual the borders between realities, hundreds of thousands of them. She sees them shake, like windows of glass in a tornado, about to blow up any second now.

"Chavez!" Loki shouts making her snap out of it.

She  _knows_ what’s gonna happen next. She  _has_ to stop him.

She takes off in a second and is flying to him, praying that tackling him down will be enough to stop Billy without killing him… or  _her_ , she feels a sudden pain in her stomach. 

Next thing she knows, she’s falling to the ground powerless.  _Literally,_ powerless. Luckily, she wasn’t too high and is used enough to landing to roll over when hitting the ground. It still sends a nasty wave of pain through her bones, though.

"Fuck," she hisses as she looks up.

UN is standing right over her with a smug grin over his douche face. 

"I told you, you shouldn’t have—"

"I told you to  _shut up_ ,” she roars kicking his ankles and making him drop to the floor. Hell yeah, she can still take him down without powers. “Do you have any idea of what you’ve done?” she asks, putting her boot over his cheek and looking down to him with her arms crossed. 

Reality shakes once more and Teddy, Kate and David’s screams make her turn around, without taking her foot off UN’s face.

Billy’s rising up, higher and higher, towards the endless infinity of this dimension and she has no way to stop him. She can feel reality crumble around her, as if a million of her stars were about to break in the exact same moment and then everything would be over.

"Chavez!  _Now!_ " Loki insists form afar.

"I know! I know!" she grunts trying to think, ignoring her eyes beginning to tear up.

She can’t fail. She  _can’t_. Endless lives protecting the multiverse, fighting whatever put it in peril, loosing people she cared about, protecting those important… she couldn’t fail in her mission. She had to keep Billy from destroying the world one way or another. 

She kicks UN on the face and grabs one of his guns.

 _Please, please, please this has to work_ , she thinks to herself as she shoots towards Billy.

"America, what are you doing?!" David shouts running at her.

"America, no!" Kate and Teddy shout as one while running towards her.

She ignores them and shoots again. One, two, three shots but she keeps missing. She’s not good with guns and her powers still need about two minutes to come back… but they don’t have that much time.

She shoots again, convinced she’s got it right this time, but her hand is moved in the last  second by Teddy, who presses her wrist so hard it hurts and is glaring at her furiously.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" he demands to know furiously. 

"Chavez, what the hell?" Kate says joining them too, followed by David.

"Let go," America demands fiercely looking at Teddy. She’s got no powers, she can only glare at him, but she’s relieved to see him flinch with doubt. "Teddy, let go of me  _now.”_

 _“_ Teddy!” Loki shouts from far behind them.

"No."

"Listen to me. There’s no time!" she insists, feeling herself shake alongside the realities surrounding her. If they crash, so does she but there’s no space in her mind for that right now.

"Teddy, she’s right!" David says looking at the gun and finally getting it.

"How dare you say that?!" Teddy shouts at him looking more terrifying than ever before turning back at her. "I’m not gonna let you kill Billy!" he roars.

“ _I’M TRYING TO SAVE HIM,”_ she yells, with tears finally streaming down her cheeks.

Teddy goes pale and finally let’s go of her. She tries to shoot again, but Billy’s barely a point in the distance and the worlds are shaking around her and she’s shaking and the tears don’t let her see a thing. She misses time and time again.

_There’s no time._

"Kate!" she shouts turning at her. " _Shoot.”_

"What?! I can’t!"

"You  _have_  to trust me,” America says putting the gun in her hand. “Kate, please,” she whispers to her friend.

Kate looks troubled for a moment before she nods with a determined look on her face.

A single shot’s fired. Billy’s so far away it takes a couple seconds for it to reach him. Then, a sudden interdimensional silence falls. Nobody else can notice but her, as the worlds fall back into balance.

"Billy!" Teddy shouts at the growing image of his boyfriend plunging to the ground.

America runs the first few steps before she feels her powers kick in and darts off the ground and into the sky. She soon reaches the speed of sound and doesn’t slow down until seconds before catching Billy. She’s careful to soften his fall before stopping him to avoid injuring him on any way. He looks like a kid, unconscious and dressed back in civies. 

"I’ve got you," she whispers as she catches him, feeling the tears now freely running down her face.

 _It’s finally over._  The wait, the fear, the lies… all over.

"T-Teddy," is the first thing he whispers as they slowly descend.

"Not really. But he’s alright. He’s waiting for you down there."

"America," Billy says opening his eyes ever so slightly. He sees her cry and takes a hand to her face. "I’m s-sorry. I co-couldn’t stop."

"Shush," she whispers. "You were great. You stopped her. You saved us all."

"The rest…?"

"They’re alright. They’re waiting for you," she smiles fondly at him, but he’s already closed his eyes again.

"I was scared," he confesses half-consciously with a hoarse voice.

"Me too, Chico," she admits as they reach the ground. "But everything’s alright now."

There’s not even a second between her landing and Teddy taking Billy of her arms and cuddling him against his chest. Damn, those two had gone through too much. 

"Hey Bee," Teddy whispers lovingly.

"Teddy," Billy fights to open his eyes again. "I—I’m sorry."

"Shut up," Teddy smiles cupping his face and kissing his lips.

"You’re real! You’re really here!" Billy suddenly says fully awake though weak and utterly surprised.

"Of course I am," Teddy snorts lovingly resting his forehead over Billy’s. "and I’m not going anywhere."

They kiss again as America backs away trying to give them some space. Kate and David bring Noh-Varr to them and set him down next to Billy. He looks in pain, barely conscious and mumbling nonsense.

"I think he’s hallucinating," Kate says with a pleading voice. 

"What happened to him?" David asks crouching next to him.

"I don’t know. He was discussing something with that crazy-chick and then she scratched him and he started screaming…" Kate’s voice breaks.

"Let me take a look," Loki says limping towards them and kneeling next to him. The god puts two fingers on Noh’s forehead and he falls silently asleep. "I can’t cure him right now. I’m too weak. We’ve gotta take him and Billy back to the ship to help them recover. America," he says looking up at her.

America doesn’t even question his commands. She nods once and opens a star. 

"Hurry up," she finally speaks pointing at the portal, "without Mother the dimension will collapse any second now."

Kate, America and David take care of shoving what’s left of “The Ex-Club” through the star: two of Noh’s exs and UN. The girl who poisoned him’s death, Leah’s gone and the Patriot’s nowhere to be seen again.

Next goes Teddy, carefully carrying Billy with him; followed by David and Kate, who are carrying Noh-Varr by his feet and shoulders. America’s waits until everyone’s in. 

Loki halts before jumping and points at something on the distance. “There’s someone there,” he says with a frown.

"Wait here," America orders as she quickly flies to the figure laying on the ground. 

It’s a kid, roughly their age. She turns him over his back and checks his breathing. He’s alive. She takes off the broken googles of his face and takes a better look. His face’s  _exactly_  like Billy’s. 

"Tommy," she mutters in amazement as she throws him over her back and flies back to the star.

"Is that—?"

America nods giving Loki a look that lets him know she’s as surprised as he is.

"That was not in the ancient books," he mentions casually.

"Books can be wrong, can’t they?" she smiles.

"Yes," Loki retorts. "About  _many_  things.”

They share a knowing smile before the reality begins to crumble around them.

"See? I told you so," Loki says before jumping into the star. "This story has a happy ending."

America’s finally alone for a moment when she allows herself to sight in exhausted relief as she looks at the dimension fall apart. She smiles and spares a thought for her mothers before shifting Tommy’s weight under her shoulders and jumping into the portal.

_It’s over. It’s finally over._


End file.
